Rettet Napoleon
[[Episodenguide (1987)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Rettet Napoleon' ("Napoleon Bonafrog: Colossus of the Swamps") ist die 113. Episode und die 7. Folge der fünften Staffel der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Der komischste Diebstahl aller ZeitenAm Anfang dieser Episode ist Michelangelo aus Langeweile nur am Pizzaessen, bis plötzlich ein Bohrer durch die Decke des Verstecks bricht und sich Michelangelos letzte Pizza schnappt. Die Turtles steigen sofort an die Oberfläche, um nachzuforschen, und sehen, wie Gangster mitten auf der Straße über einen Bohrturm betreiben, mit dem sie eigenartigerweise Frostschutzmittel stehlen. thumb|200px|Ein Deal mit KrangWie es sich herausstellt, hat Krang ein Geschäft mit dem Gangsterboss Big Louie abgeschlossen: Für einen seltenen, großen Diamanten besorgt Louis soviel Frostschutzmittel, wie Krang braucht, um den Technodrom aus dem Eis der Arktis zu befreien. Der Shredder, der die Transaktion übernehmen sollte, ist zusammen mit Bebop und Rocksteady auf Krangs Anordnung zur Zeit nach Florida unterwegs, um dort den Teich mit dem verschütteten Mutagen aufzusuchen, der einst die Punk-Frösche erschaffen hat. Krang hat vor, die Turtles mit dem Mutagen zu superstarken, hirnlosen Sklaven zu verwandeln, damit sie ihm behilflich sein sollen, den Technodrom wieder flott zu machen. thumb|left|200px|Napoleon gewinnt an GrößeInzwischen beraten die Turtles sich mit Splinter über den seltsamen Diebstahl, und Splinter vermutet dahinter das Werk von Shredder und Krang. Die Turtles machen Anstalten, Krangs Aktivitäten per Satellit zu überwachen, als sie einen Anruf von den Punk-Fröschen bekommen: Der Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady sind in ihrem Heim aufgetaucht. Die Drei finden schnell den Mutagenteich und füllen eine spezielle Waffe mit der Substanz; doch als Rocksteady sie dem Shredder überreichen will, stolpert er und aktiviert dabei versehentlich die Waffe. Napoleon Bonafrog, der sich ganz in der Nähe versteckt hat, um den Shredder im Auge zu behalten, wird getroffen und verwandelt sich umgehend in einen muskelbepackten, vollkommen gehorsamen Koloss. Erfreut über diesen versehentlichen Erfolg, will der Shredder Napoleon nun auf die Turtles hetzen; als aber die Wirkung der Waffe zu versiegen beginnt und Napoleon sich weigert, ihm zu gehorchen, bestrahlt Shredder ihn noch einmal und macht ihn so wieder gefügig. thumb|200px|Eindringlinge!Wieder zurück in New York, schließt der Shredder den Deal mit Big Louie ab und begibt sich mit Napoleon im Transportmodul auf die Suche nach den Turtles. Kaum aber ist der Shredder fort, muss Big Louie entdecken, dass der Diamant eine Fälschung ist, und beschließt, es dem Shredder heimzuzahlen. Indessen informieren die restlichen Punk-Frösche die Turtles über den bevorstehenden "Besuch" des Shredders. Donatello kann gerade noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, ehe der Transportbohrer eintrifft. Shredder zwingt Napoleon, ihn, Bebop und Rocksteady zu den Turtles zu führen. Die Turtles eilen ihnen entgegen, und bei ihrem Anblick rebelliert Napoleon aufs Neue und flüchtet an die Oberfläche. thumb|left|200px|In übler GesellschaftDie Turtles, Shredder und seine Handlanger nehmen sofort die Verfolgung von Napoleon auf. Während Napoleon in den Straßen der Stadt wütet, bekommt Big Louie über eine Reportage von April Wind von der Sache und beteiligt sich auch an der Jagd. Er und seine Männer finden Napoleon, gerade als die Wirkung des Muta-Shooters nachlässt, und kidnappen den verwirrten Frosch, um ihn als Druckmittel für die Herausgabe des echten Diamanten zu benutzen. Dabei kreuzen sie und der Shredder, der ihnen nachfährt, den Weg der Turtles, die in ihrem Van auf der Suche nach Napoleon sind, und als diese merken, was hier geschieht, beteiligen sie sich an der Verfolgung. thumb|200px|Lebendig begrabenGerade aber als die Gangster in ihrem Versteck ankommen, verwandelt Napoleon sich unerwartet in einen Muskelkoloss zurück und treibt Big Louie und Co. in die Flucht. Dann trifft der Shredder ein und macht sich Napoleon wieder gefügig. Die Turtles treffen als Letzte ein, und um Napoleon nicht zu verletzten, versucht Donatello ihm zuzureden; auf den Befehl des Shredders jedoch kippt Napoleon einen Kistenstapel auf den Turtle Van und schneidet damit die anderen Turtles von ihrem Bruder ab. Donatello wird schnell gefangengenommen und zusammen mit Napoleon weggeschafft; Big Louie, der sich seinen Preis nicht so leicht entgehen lassen will, heftet sich an ihre Fersen. In ihrer misslichen Situation rufen die Turtles April zu Hilfe, die sie aus dem Kistenhaufen befreit. thumb|left|200px|Erzwungene KomplizenschaftWährenddessen nimmt Shredder Kontakt mit Krang auf und macht ihn auf die nur temporären Effekte des Muta-Shooters aufmerksam. Dann erpresst er Donatello dazu, den Muta-Shooter zu verbessern, anderenfalls werden seine Brüder und das Versteck mit hitzesuchenden Raketen zerstört. Als der Shredder nach getaner Arbeit Donatello und Napoleon mit dem Muta-Shooter beschießt, muss er feststellen, dass Donatello das Gerät stattdessen heimlich umpolarisiert hat, und Napoleon verwandelt sich wieder in seine alte Gestalt zurück. Dann treffen Big Louie und seine Männer ein und beschäftigen den Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady, so dass Donatello und Napoleon ihnen entkommen und sich den anderen Turtles, die auch angekommen sind, anschließen können. thumb|200px|Das kommt auf den Müll!Der Shredder feuert eine seiner Raketen auf die Freunde ab, doch da die Turtles und Napoleon von Natur aus kaltblütig sind, dreht die Rakete um und schießt nun auf den Shredder zu. Dieser versucht im Transportmodul zu flüchten, doch die Rakete verfängt sich am Gefährt und schießt es an die Oberfläche und direkt in die Ladung eines Müllschleppers. Die Freunde laden Napoleon ins Versteck ein, wo Michelangelo ihm eine Pizza mit Insektenbelag anbietet; doch als Napoleon keine Fliegen vorfindet, wird er wütend - und verwandelt sich prompt wieder in einen Muskelprotz. Zitate *'Napoleon Bonafrog': Bitte, Mister Shredder, Sir! Machen Sie mich nicht wieder groß, denn mein Hemd wird dabei immer zerissen. Shredder: [schießt mit dem Muta-Shooter auf Napoleon] Halt die Klappe und mutier! Produktionsfehler *Napoleons Hemd zerreißt bei seiner Verwandlung in einen muskelbepackten Wilden, ist aber nach jeder Rückverwandlung wieder intakt. Trivia *Die Verwandlung Napoleons in einen großen muskelbepackten Wilden spielt wohl auf die TV-Serie Der unglaubliche Hulk (1978-1982) an, mit Bill Bixby (als Dr. David Banner) und Lou Ferrigno (als Hulk). Vorkommende Charaktere en:April, die Raubkatze Kategorie:Episoden (1987)